


Immortality  is a curse

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers x Hamilton, Crossover, F/F, Loki is dad, Loki just wants hugs, Loki x Peter, M/M, Multi, Paternal Loki x Peter, Peter is a forgiving man, Peter loves his dad, Steve is like really son, Thor is fucking pissed, Thor x Peter, Tony is papa, Tony that is, Wanda fucking wants to murder the man, based on the songs from hamiliton, major angst, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Loki never had experienced such pain as this, his eyes never cried this many tears. His hands shook and the paper in his hands shook, tear stained tony's face colored away with a marker.-------"Loki?""I know about whispers"Loki turned away, "I see how you look at my brother.."------YES this is a songfic things with the song "First Burn" from Hamilton. Maybe will have congratulations  with it..





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> The whole song is in this and some of it is used as loki's dialogue and others aren't. So yeah enjoy have your otp shatter each others heart.

 Loki never had experienced such pain as this, his eyes never cried this many tears. His hands shook and the paper in his hands shook, tear stained Tony's face colored away with a marker. To be honest Tony was the last person Loki suspected to hurt him, much less in this manner, but Loki should have seen this coming. Humans have such short lives they never understand the gravity of their decisions.  

 "Dad?" 

_Peter_

Loki quickly wiped his eyes, "Yes, darling?" When he turned his heart broke. Peter had tears in his eyes and his hand held a picture of Tony and Pepper...

He got up quickly his arms falling around his son. Peter buried his head in his neck. He could feel his tears on his neck. Loki squeezed his son tighter. Peter body racked with sobs. "Why...how could...I...How could he do this?! To you! You love him! I don't understand..." Loki broke he held peter, "I don't know my darling...I don't know..."

\-------

When Loki told Thor the sky darkened literally. The sky turned gray and Thor held clutched the photo in his hand and slowly the photo became embers flying away into the air. Loki didn't want to say this but the conflicted look in Thor's eyes told him more than it should..

Tony didn't steal his heart...

He stole his brothers heart as well. 

\----

_I saved every letter you wrote me_

Loki told Peter to go spend time with Thor for a while. He sat in the living room, Tony's clothes and suit and all equipment from his lab scattered around. In his hands he held countless love letters each with cursive writing and gone into great detail of how Tony loved him. 

'Loved' he thought, does cheating on him count as love.

_From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine_

Loki then flew into rage and ripped the papers each rip cementing the love into a grave. Each rip fell to the floor like a dead leaf. Love my ass Loki thought. The door opened to reveal Tony Stark still as a dear in headlights. His mouth agape at the mess in front of him. "babe What's this?" 

"You said you were mine...I thought you were mine..".Loki muttered. His eyes spilled over with tears. His pale cheeks flooding with tears. His heart ached and his arms missed the warmth of Tony. Tony's eyes fell on the picture and he gasped, quickly taking the photo out of Loki's hands. 

"Do you know what Thor said when I told him what you'd done?" Loki looked at the wall away from Tony, His chest clenched and he quickly dabbed away the tears with his sleeve. Tony grabbed Loki, "Baby this is fake..i would neve-"

"He said you have married an Icarus he has flown to close to the sun.." Loki baked away his heart screamed, _'no!' 'Stop!' 'He didn't mean it!_. 

"Don't! Take a step in my direction" He yelled. Just as before the rage he felt came back this time relentless and it's claws scratched at his throat begging him to let him yell them out. But he kept calm and walked away from Tony.

_I can't be trusted around you._

Tony grabbed him again, "We can work through this we-"

"Don't! think you can talk your way into my arms!" He yelled back. 

_Into my arms_

Oh how Loki wanted to grab Tony and hold him, have his head between his thighs go on long walks on the beach...That's over now. 

_I'm burning the letter you wrote me. You can stand over there if you want._

"I don't know who you are... I have so much to learn.." Loki said his eyes watered again and he backed away his heart screamed again and his mind applauded him. Reminding him that this was right...this was the right thing to do...

_I'm re reading your letters and watching them burn! I'm watching them burn._

Tony walked toward loki tears falling from his face. "Baby I didn't mean it.."

"You published the photos she sent you! You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed!" Loki shot back, his face turning blue around the edges and his eyes flashed between red and their usual green. 

_In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives._

He left the room. went to the bedroom tears falling freely now. He grabbed at the letters left and heard Tony follow him and close the door. 

_Heaven Forbid someone whisper He's part of some scheme!_

Loki laughed his eyes leaked and he could stop shaking from rage, "Your enemies whisper so you have to scream!" He shook now his vision clouded by his tears. Tony stood silent by the door. He turned away and breathed out a sad and angry sigh, his voice broke "Sadly I know about whispers.. I see how you look at my brother..." His voice betrayed him and he hit the wall. Tony jumped and looked at the floor. He opened his mouth again, "Don't! I'm not naïve! I have seen women around you! Don't! think I don't see how they fall for your charms! All your charms!" 

He screamed now his voice laced with sorrow and anger and in between calmness.. He was mad, fucking pouring out lava out of his mouth, his words seared with anger and distrust, yet he remained calm inside. He cried and he yelled yet he felt nothing. He felt no emotion. He was almost numb...

"I'm erasing myself from our narrative, let future historians wonder how Loki reacted and you broke his heart!" Loki knew this was somehow going to be on the news tomarrow he would be called for interviews and he would jump on the chance for revenge.

He threw Tony the letters in his hands now barely legible from the tears. "YOU HAVE THROWN IT ALL AWAY! STAND BACK AND WATCH IT BURN! Just watch it all burn!' Then..

_Peter_

The poor kid wasn't at fault, he new about the truth but...Loki didn't want to explain to him about how his father was a bitch.. But the kid deserved to know what his father did right? How his father was a fucking cheating asshole...

His hand went to his stomach, "And when the time comes explain to the children! The pain and embarrassment you put their father through!" 

_When will you learn?_

"THAT they are your legacy! WE are you legacy! If you thought you were mine..." And with the rage of a million lions Loki walked up to Tony and slapped him across the face.

"Don't" He said threw gritted teeth and walked out of the room. Shouting before he slammed the door. "I'm going to get peter by the time I'm back I want you gone." 

_Slam!_

Tony felt to the floor and cried.. he fucked up didn't he..

 

Didn't he? 

 

 

 


	2. Congradulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor got some shit he needs to tell mr Stark. Peter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is about to call the whole fucking thunder in the world to kill the man. Also again this story has the full song lyrics and again some will be used as dialogue and some not.

   _Knock Knock_

  "Ah! Thor how-"

  "Truly Stark you have invented a new kind of stupid! An open all the cages in the zoo kinda stupid! You truly didn't think this through kinda stupid!" Thor slammed his hands on to the desk. The pens and pencils flew off of the desk. Tony just sat back in his chair scared and ashamed... did Thor really need to come here. Loki already barely talked to him Tony already had the divorce papers ready for Loki to sign...if he wanted. 

"Let's review! You took a rumor that a few,maybe, 2 people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you!" a voice said..it sounded like...

_Peter_

_Fuck_

Peter walked in crying and screaming at him. Who the hell told the kid...Thor? Loki? Then he saw the picture Peter held in his hand, the back marked with Peter. 

_Son of a fuck....Someone sent a picture just for Peter...Fuck..._

"I begged you to take a break you refused to! So scared about what your enemies will do to you! You're the only enemy you seemed to lose to! You know why Steve does what he wants? He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts at the response! So yeah congratulations... _dad_ " Peter screamed, Thor looked like he wanted to murder him.. Which wouldn't death make this all better? 

_Tony stop fucking thinking about suicide! Pull up your pants and grow balls and face the world. Fix what you fucked up..._

"Thor.."

"You've refined your legacy congratulations! You want a fucking lollipop? A fucking party?" Thor seethed, his face red with anger and Tony swore he could see a sparkle of Thunder coming from Thor's hand. Tony stood from his chair his hands up in the air. "It was a political sacrifice!" Peter scoffed and looked away his face filled with anger/disbelief. "That's the shit you're gonna fucking say?" 

"Sacrifice? I languished in a loveless marriage in Asgard! I lived only to read your letters! I look at you and think, 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?" Thor screamed his hands moving in the air as he spoke. Peter looked at his uncle in sympathy, he knew how much love...or was it infatuation lingered in Thors heart for Tony. A loveless marriage? Was that what Thor thought of Peter Quill? Did Thor only marry him to get Tony out of his mind? Nevertheless Tony needed to pay for his asshole action.. He watched as Thor looked away his eyes watering with tears. 

"That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, But I'm back and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do?!"

"Thor-" Tony reached out to grab Tony's hand. He got a hand slap instead. 

"I'm not here for you!"

Thor pushed Tony to the floor, "I know my brother like i know my own mind! You will NEVER find anyone as trusting or as kind! AND a million years ago she told me 'this one's mine' So i stood by! Do you know why!?". Peter's anger by now had gone away.. he said what he needed to say...well he just said a little Thor was taking the spotlight...he didn't mind. He would get his time, he just stayed in the back, letting Thor get his anger out. He would be patient. 

"I love my brother more than anything in this life! I will choose his happiness over mine every time!"

"Thor-"

"Loki is the best thing in our lives! So NEVER lose sight than you have been blessed with the best husband! Congratulations! For the rest of your mortal life! Every sacrifice you make is for my brother! Give him the best life! "

_SLAP!_

"CONGRADULATIONS!"  With that Thor left the room slamming the door in the process, Tony rubbed his burned cheek in pain. He deserved it though. He looked up..

Peter

He was still here. 

"What do you need kid? Still here to scold me?"

Peter shook his head and sat next to Tony, "I forgive you, well that shouldn't matter, my forgiveness doesn't matter Loki is the one who you should talk to...even if it doesn't work out i...i just want you to know you'll always be my dad. You gave me the suit, helped me harness my new abilities.. I can never thank you enough, but Loki needs an explanation even if he doesn't want it. Tell him, he won't forgive you right away...if he even wants to..." Tony shook his head, "Kid this shit i did, what i had with Loki is dead, I'm gonna give him the divorce papers in the morning...I already gave him full custody of you, nothing for me...I'm just gonna be here...Thanks for the forgiveness though..." 

"Da-"

"Don't call me that....i lost that privilege..." Tony said as he left the room to get ice. Peter felt tears fall down his cheeks he lowered his head. "Dad"

\---

Tony grabbed the Ice from the kitchen and turned, he fully expected it to be Thor but it was Loki.

"What happened?" Loki asked his fingers gently touching the burnt skin around Tony's left eye. Tony moved away. "Tony what happened?" 

Tony shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it. Okay." Loki grabbed his arm, "Tony what's wrong? I'm your husb-"

"DON'T say that! I'm not your husband! You said it yourself! We are over! I'm not yours anymore. I don't want your pity.." Tony walked away from the kitchen. Loki stood still in the kitchen, why? God why? Why! Loki looked outside to the pool, there stood Thor laughing and smiling along with his husband Peter. The avengers outside having a BQB. How ironic, Loki thought everyone's out having fun and he's here. Alone, practically with a broken heart. Life truly is strange. The Stark tower was quiet. In the silence three broken hearts wept for they yearned for each other. Yearned for them to be a family. What a complicated wish...

 

 

 


End file.
